Making plans & setting fires
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Drabble, femslash. Morag should've known you can take the girl out of Gryffindor but not the Gryffindor out of the girl. *2011 Xmas pressie for Jess* Her pairing, btw.


**Making plans & setting fires**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by my buddy, ****lunalestrange4****, so please give her a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**!This fic is a Christmas present for my good pal, **lunalestrange4**. Thought I'd write Roxlilu for you, didn't you? ;D For everyone else: read, review, and enjoy! *Note: The prompt of _**acceptance**_ came from **xXKissingSinXx**'s "100 Prompts" challenge in the HPFC; it's one of my fav chals since it's so helpful! :] This is set in the same universe as lunalestrange4's oneshot, "Love in Spite of Logic." I recommend this fab read! :D

**hoHOhoHOho**

Morag MacDougal sighed happily as she sipped her cup of tea, relaxing in the living room of her apartment. It had been three years since the end of the war, and it was only recently that she had finally moved out of her parents' house. She figured it was time to start something new…

"Oi, luv, you've got no ice cream in your freezer!"

She rolled her eyes. _This_ part, however, was nothing new.

Romilda Vane walked out of the kitchen, unwrapping a popsicle. She watched Morag sip her drink. "Seriously? Tea? In this weather?" She tugged at her t-shirt and fanned herself. "Godric, Mor, you kill me sometimes…"

Morag snickered as Romilda traipsed over and puddled on the floor at her feet. "Tea keeps me cool, not ice cream. Sorry I don't have any."

"Meh." Romilda gathered her dark hair over one shoulder and leaned her head against Morag's legs. "You'll have to stay stocked on it, y'know, if I'm ever to move in here."

The statement had Morag's full attention. "Sorry, come again?"

Romilda stared up at her, and Morag saw the thin silver chain on her girlfriend's neck. It was hard to believe it was a couple years old, but the heart pendant still gleamed sweetly, the word "Love" etched as clear as day on it. "I figure someday I'll move in with you. I mean, that's what couples in love do, right?"

"Ah…" The question made the Ravenclaw halt. "You don't… You don't simply do something like that because everyone else is doing it."

Romilda shrugged. "It just makes sense to me."

"Sense? _That's_ what you call sense?" Morag gave her a look. "Only lions would dare call _that_ sense…"

"I _was_ in Gryffindor for a reason." She winked at Morag.

Morag narrowed her green eyes at her love. "Romy… Living on my own is a challenge in and of itself. Auror training is tough and…adding you…"

Romilda pouted, something at which she was very good. "I'd be too much trouble, wouldn't I? I know I would…"

"No, of course you wouldn't!" the older witch said. "But you're only a year out of school and still don't know what you want to do."

"I'd like to be your wife."

For the second time that day, Romilda had caught Morag off-guard. "_Come again_?"

Romilda wasn't grinning or anything when she said it, so Morag knew the witch was serious. "I haven't ever felt like this towards someone, Morag. Yes, yes, I'm young," she quickly added when Morag went to open her mouth, "but I've never felt so _sure_ about something or someone. Hell, I could even see us having a family." She grinned then, and Morag's heart melted.

The Ravenclaw's cheeks pinked. Maybe once before she had given having family a thought… But that had been once or twice, a long while ago, before she'd even had a _crush_ on Romilda… She fiddled with her gold bracelet, playing with the eagle, book, and heart charms as Romilda looked at her expectantly. "Well…I always wanted a daughter…"

"Fantastic! Let's have one!"

Morag's eyes bulged out of her head. "_Romilda_! First off, that's biologically _impossible_! Second, what if—" She bit her lip. "What if she turned out…like _us_?"

"What, if she turned out to like girls? Then we can tell her everything about that it's like." Romilda shook her head at her girlfriend. "Honestly, Morag. We could adopt or one of us could get pregnant—or we both could, just not at the same time."

"Yes, one of us hyped up on hormones is bad enough…"

"HEY!"

"I'm just saying that every month _I'm_ not the one who needs ice cream…but it sometimes saves my life…"

"Hence you should always have some," Romilda concluded. She and Morag laughed until Romilda sighed, a fire gleaming in her eyes as her mind ran with a million thoughts. "But that'd be something, having a daughter…"

"What would we even name her?" Morag said, finishing her tea.

"Hmm, something unique…like 'Romagda'!"

"Rom, that's just a mash-up of our names…"

"So?"

Morag grinned, Romilda's vivacity being infectious. "…I guess it's pretty. We should ask her Aunts Lisa and Su, first."

"Oh, and Demi, too! Oh, I've got it—Romagda will have two godmothers in Demelza and Lisa, with Angelina and Su being like aunts."

"And Seamus would be godfather, of course," Morag claimed, thinking of her childhood friend.

Romilda paused and heaved herself up so she was kneeling in front of Morag. "And you thought my ideas were silly."

"The ice cream point was, yes." Morag leaned forward and kissed the Gryffindor on the mouth. "As for everything else… I accept your ideas."

"Great! So, Morag Alyssa MacDougal, will you marry me—someday?"

Morag grinned and laughed. "Of course, my brash little lion. Of course."

**hoHOhoHOho**

**:} I loved writing this. It was so sweet and fluffy and…GAH! If you haven't read "Love in Spite of Logic" yet, then GO READ IT! It's too cute and sweet for words. :D And the passing mentions of 2 M&MWPs, LisaSu and DemiAnge, I couldn't let go of them… Well, I hope to write Romagda someday… Maybe I should write more for Morilda so they can have Romagda? XD**

**Hope you think I did your Morilda justice, Jess! :3**

**For the rest of you: drop a review, thanks, and Happy Christmas!**

**-mew-tsubaki :DDD**


End file.
